Ultimate Facebook Fanfiction
by RachelxNicole
Summary: Hinata was the link between Bakura and Zane. It didn't take much to make Zane stop being Hinata's Knight in shining armor, but it seems Bakura has a new plan for Zane. Who knew he swung that way. BakuraXHinata BakuraXZane mostly YAOI !


A low growl left Zane's throat as he approached the man that took his Hinata away from him, she demanded that mans attention and he treated her like dirt, the sad thing was she didn't mind being treated that way, she welcomed it. The white hair man glared at him as he approached. "Who the hell are you?" he snarled. Zane took a deep breath, he would not be uncivilized with this man, he wasn't worth the effort.

He shifted his shoulders to stand more comfortably. "I'm Zane Aldan, I need to talk to you about Miss Hinata." A smirk came to play on the mans lips, he knew exactly who Zane was talking about. Zane continued taking note to the recognition "She talks about you almost as much as she talks about her husband, though, he husband tend to treat her a lot better than you do." He took another breath thinking of the horrendous way he treated her.

The man scoffed. "How I treat her is none of your damn business, she came to me willingly. It's her own choice." The harshness and smug undertone in his voice was enough to piss Zane off. He wasn't one for torture and treating people wrongly. He closed his eyes in frustration.

He opened his eyes, his anger and frustration apparent. "You don't deserve to have some one like her in your grasp. If she was to be with anyone other than Naruto it sure as hell shouldn't be you." A grin fell upon Bakura's face, he knew the emotion Zane was feeling, it was called 'jealous'. Zane was jealous that Hinata loved Bakura more than himself.

Bakura crossed his arms and smirked "Are you jealous?" A startled look fell upon Zane's face. He didn't' realize he had made it so obvious.

"No, Miss Hinata is an honorable woman, I just don't think she should be wishing to be with someone who treats her so badly, nor do I think she would willing partake in a 'relationship' that puts her in a bad situation." Zane's voice was on edge he was trying to hold himself together, Hinata was a touchy subject when it came to him, he fell for her before he was turned, he hated to see her with other men or being treated badly.

"The wench volunteered to be my servant, like I previously stated, it was of her own free will." A snarl crossed his face, and Zane growled, not wanting to believe such words. "Stop trying to be her knight in shining armor, she doesn't wish to be saved." Zane took a deep breath and clenched his fist to keep from lashing out.

"Let's go ask her then. We'll see what she has to say." He didn't bother waiting for an answer before walking off in the direction of Miss Hinata's home. Bakura followed, he thought it would be entertaining at least, watching a mans hopes and dream shatter because she chose the one she considered her master over him.

The walk was an uncomfortable silence, Zane was angry, the people they passed could feel it, Bakura kept a pleasant smirk on his face. Zane's anger was amusing him. It didn't take long for them to reach the young shinobi's home. Zane abruptly knocked on her door, she opened the door with a smile that fell upon seeing him. "What do you want Zane?" She questioned.

"An opinion." He grumbled and pushed passed her into the home, revealing Bakura standing with his arms crossed at the bottom of the steps, her face immediately light up.

"Master Bakura!" Se cried with glee in her voice, a bright smile crossed her face "Please come in" she moved to the side to make room for him to enter her home.

"Hn." He didn't bother saying anything and walked past her into the house. Zane's expression was priceless now that he had seen her reaction to him.

"Miss Hinata, we came here to ask you a question" Zane grumbled a bit, all of Hinata's attention was on Bakura, she nodded absent mindedly. "Are you willingly with Bakura?" Hinata stayed silent, she didn't need to speak in order to answer him. Zane sighed "He treats you like dirt, you're worth more than that Miss Hinata"

Bakura sneered and wrapped an arm around Hinata's body tugging her close to himself. Her back was pressed against his chest, her face flushed a bright crimson as he ran a nail slowly down her cheek. "What I do with my property has nothing to do with you boy." A low growl left Zane's throat. Seeing her with him like that, it was almost enough to push him over the edge, it took all his will power not to lash out.

He took a deep breath and readjusted his stance. He shot a glare at Bakura and stated firmly "She is not your property, she belongs to no one" He gaze softened as he met Hinata's eyes "Miss Hinata… why would you submit to such… filth?"

Hinata looked mildly offended at the fact that he just called Bakura 'filth' She has shuttered at Bakura's touch, Zane had seen it, he has known she had enjoyed it. "He's not filth." She tilted her head up to look at Bakura, a content smile crossed her face "He's my master."

A smirk fell upon Bakura's face, Zane looked more than pissed off. "See, she's hardly unwilling" Bakura took his chances, he wasn't sure how the young girl would react to his next move, he slide his hand down her side, he could feel her shiver at her touch, the smirk widened and he slipped his finger tips under the hem of her shirt. "You have no place here boy"

Hinata flushed thirty different shades of red and her eyes were wide, she never expected Bakura to make such a bold move in front of other company. She wasn't sure what to say, nor did she think she could form more than a few words "B-b-bakura…" she managed to stammer out.

Zane's anger boiled over and leaked into his voice, he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes trying to remove the image from his mind that had imprinted itself upon his retinas. "She hardly seems comfortable with your…" He had to take another breath to calm himself just thinking about the matter. "hands… on her"

The smirk stayed on Bakura's face "I don't care if she is or not." He made a bold move and slid his hand all the way up her shirt, his eyes locked on Zane, he cupped her breast and anger rose in Zane's pale yellow eyes. He let his gaze fall from Zane's as he bent down and bite her neck hard enough to break the skin, blood wells up in the fresh cut, and he trails his tongue along it, he smirked into her skin and looked up at Zane "I'm beginning to enjoy this."

Hinata's reactions to Bakura's moves were to be expected, a gasp had left her lips as his cold hand cupped her breast, a small yelp at left her lips as his teeth bit through the flesh on her neck, she sighed softly and tilted her head to the side opening up surface space as his tongue trailed across her skin, her face was flushes and her breath has quickened "B-B-Bakura… I don't think…" she let a breath she was holding out slowly.

Zane snarled, not bothering to hold back the fact that he was upset and pissed off. "First off. She's a married woman, have some respect for the vows she has taken" a growl left his throat as he reached out and roughly grasped Hinata's wrist jerking her away from Bakura's grasp. "And secondly, if anyone is going to have her that is not her husband it is going to be me." Any doubt that Bakura had of Zane's jealous was just confirmed by the words uttered out of his mouth.

A snicker slipped from Bakura's lips. "I don't give a damn if she's married, she's still my toy, and boy, you are a fool filled with jealous, your actions are going to get you killed." Bakura turned his attention to Hinata "Girl. Come here." His voice was sharp and commanding.

Hinata jumped slightly at the sudden command and tugged on her wrist trying to get Zane to release her, a soft noise of protest left her mouth as she continued to tug. "I'm not jealous, I just want the best for Miss Hinata" he tightened his grip on her wrist and glared down at her "You are a moron is you run to him when beckoned, it is belittling to your person."

A smirk still played on Bakura's features as he took a seat in the near by chair, he propped his head up with an elbow rested on the table. "Of course she comes when beckoned, I already told you, she is mine, and willingly so."

Hinata whined and tugged more on her wrist. "Zane, if you love me like you say you do then you'll let me go to him."

Zane looked surprised at her words but retaliated to Bakura first "It does not matter if she is willing or not, she still knows it is wrong" he turned his gaze down to Hinata, the harsh look still in his eyes, she'd never seen him so angry. He looked away at the ground and mumbled softly "Then I guess I don't love you Miss Hinata." He kept an iron grip on her wrist.

Bakura chuckled "Of course she knows that it's wrong, that's why she wants it so much." Bakura boredly motioned for Hinata to come to him "Hurry up now, leave that foolish boy and come here."

"Zane! Let go!" He voice was tainted with anger and frustration that the person she considered a friend would not release her, she grumbled and lifted his hand to her mouth and roughly bit down on his hand.

Zane's eyes widened at the sudden pain in his hand, he quickly jerked away from the source which caused him to release his grip on Hinata. "Fuck. Miss Hinata." His look was disbelieving "Did you just bite me?" Hinata answered his question by childishly sticking her tongue out at him and scampering over to her awaiting master. Zane shook his head in disbelief. She had submitted and followed Bakura's orders again, a soft sigh escaped his lips "Miss Hinata… if only Naruto could see you now…"

Bakura smirked and gripped Hinata's wrist, pulling her into his lap. He ran a hand lightly up her inner thigh "Well then, it turned out his little princess was my little whore, didn't she?" Hinata had a normal reaction to the pleasure and shivered slightly trying to hide such 'delight', it took a moment for the words that he had uttered to sink in.

Her eyes snapped open widely "Wait. What did you just call me?" she quickly turns her head to the side so she would be able to look him in the eye.

Zane took another deep breath, it was becoming common, and it wasn't doing much to calm him anymore. "Miss Hinata… is not a whore… She is an elegant young… woman."

Bakura scoffed then smirked "Who would let me fuck her without a second thought." He nibbled on her ear and whispered "Isn't that right my dear" she instinctively leaned into his body wanting more.

She wasn't sure if she could answer him without sounding like an incoherent idiot "Bakura… I don't… I mean…" She shut her mouth, she was at a loss for words, her lust was strong, she wanted nothing more to turn around and kiss him roughly, but Zane was in the room and was ruining the mood with all this talking.

Zane clenched his teeth, he knew what she was feeling, call it a sixth sense of his. "Let her go" he managed to mutter with out loosening his teeth.

Bakura had a simple answer for Zane "No" he moved his hand and slipped her shirt from her right shoulder, he places his cool cheek the her hot skin and chuckled, he lifted his head and draw a nail across her pale skin causing a sliver over crimson to well up, he leaned his head down and gently sucked on the wound.

She winced she he sliced her skin and bit down on her bottom lip, her body was aching for him. "Bakura… not now…" she wasn't sure if she'd get another chance but it didn't matter, she didn't really wish to partake in a sexual action in front of Zane.

A smirk played onto Zane's features as he realized that Hinata would make the correct decision as long as he was there "See. She doesn't want you."

Bakura knew why Hinata was reluctant to take what she wanted, he completely ignored Zane and only spoke to Hinata "I don't care if it was your husband sitting over there in front of us, I'd continue anyway." He did something Hinata wasn't prepared for, he began to unbutton her shirt, she didn't try and stop him though, he had unbuttoned it exposing a yellow bra with white poke-a-dots.

It was at that point when she realized he wasn't planning on stopping, she paled and started to try and get up from his lap, there was slight worry in her voice "Bakura... don't…"

A low growl rippled from Zane's throat and he abruptly stood from his chair "Let her go Bakura" In a bit of anger he almost lost control and his eyes flashed red for a brief moment, he snarled bearing both of his fangs. "I have been quite patient with you this evening, but I will not sit here and have you rape my precious person."

A dark mischievous grin spread across the white haired mans face, he tugged Hinata back down into his lap, he grabbed her face none to gently and forced her to look at him, it was a split second before his lips crashed onto hers capturing her in a rough kiss. Her eyes went wide before they became heavy lidded and she closed them, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. As the saying goes 'You can't rape the willing'.

Zane clenched his fists shut, his nails digging into his palms, he snarled and stalked over to the two of them, he closed one of his hands around a clump of Hinata's shirt and roughly jerked her backwards letting her drop to the floor, Bakura didn't seem to care much that his 'sex-slave' had been torn from his, he smirked and leaned back in his chair observing.

Hinata clenched her eyes shut. "Ow! ZANE!" she cried angrily and smacked his leg "That hurt!" she grumbled and rocked up so she sat on her knees. Zane shook his head in disbelief.

"You've become a real fool Miss Hinata, I thought you were better than this. You've seriously disappointed me." Hinata shrugged him off, she never really cared for what Zane thought of her.

Bakura kept his smirk as he stood from the chair "I believe I've made my point." Hinata looked up at him curiously not sure what he was talking about.

"Wait… what point?" she inquired.

Zane wasn't going to be the one to answer her because he believed Bakura had yet to prove anything. "You didn't make your point, you just proved that she is a tad… misguided."

Bakura ignored Zane and walked over to Hinata, he gazed down at her "I proved that you are mine, whether your knight in shining armor likes it or not." Hinata didn't look surprised by his words.

She looked over at Zane then back to Bakura "Of course I'm yours, you're my master." She smiled and innocent and sweet smile. Zane shook his head.

"Miss Hinata, I'm not sure you understand just what those words will allow." He rubbed his temples in frustration, how could some one so educated lack so much common sense.

Bakura smirked looking down at the small girl "Yes, you are exactly right my dear." Hinata giggled and turned her gaze to Zane.

"No! I know exactly what it means… I think…" She shrugged her shoulders "Well whatever it means I know he's a good master. I don't really care what he does to me."

Zane shook his head in disbelief and shame. "Ay, ay, ay, I suppose your husband and Sir Edward were correct, you always mix yourself up into dangerous situations with out truly realizing what you're getting yourself into."

Bakura didn't look too happy just standing there. "I'm bored" he glanced down at the messy table "Girl, clean up in here, I'm leaving." He made his way towards the door. Hinata jumped to her feet eager to serve.

"Yes Master Bakura! Anything you say!" She smiled and started to organize the things on the table.

Zane couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. "Pathetic." He mumbled before leaving the house hold after Bakura.


End file.
